


You Need Me

by FluffyUnicorn666



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyUnicorn666/pseuds/FluffyUnicorn666
Summary: Meant To Be Yours but Veronica has a very different trick for him when he bursts through the closet.





	You Need Me

Screaming, J.D. pounded on the closet door. It was a wonder why her parents hadn't come up yet. 

"Veronica, come on out! We were meant for each other, and we have to finish what we started! Don't make me come in there, Veronica! You know I will!"

Veronica was tense and close to tears as she desperately hoped the lock on the door would hold. She searched for a weapon or anything that would help her but came upon nothing. She knew he'd do everything in his power to rip that door down and she tried to calm herself down and come up with a plan. After a while, she un-tensed and slowly began to un-button her shirt.

He waited there for a few seconds before growling and ramming himself into the door. 

"You have to the count of three. One, two-" 

He threw himself hard into the door and it snapped opened. Veronica gasped despite her anticipating it. She ripped the fear from her expression and turned to face him with a smirk. Her blue bra was peaking from beneath her half-unbuttoned shirt. 

"I wasn't ready." She spoke coyly – with a small amount of fear unavoidably lacing her tone. 

He blinked then slowly looked her up and down in confusion. He expected there to be more fighting if he was honest. He smiled pleasantly at her change in heart. 

"You were... going to do what exactly?"

She took several steps forwards, swaying her hips, until she placed two hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He made a muffled noise of surprise, slowly smiling, before kissing her back when she pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around her back, and his other hand in her hair, pulling like she liked it. She faked a groan and moved his arms away for a moment so she could shed her shirt from her arms. She kissed him hard as she pushed the both of them backwards towards the bed and then she pulled away. 

"Strip for me." She ordered - just as she had done with Kurt and Ram.

He blinked and smirked, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"A little commanding today, I see." 

He continued shedding layers, down to his socks and underwear. He took those off as well.

She grinned as she watched him and took in his appearance for what would be the last time. She came closer to him again.

Standing on her toes to allow her lips to reach her ear, she spoke "You know you like it." 

She shoved his chest to push him down onto the bed and he fell back happily, looking up at her with a cocked head.

"I do think it's hot, yes. What else are ya' gonna do to me, hm?~"

She grinned at him as she stood above him, her plan already formulated. She eyed up his muscles and knew he was unquestionably stronger than her.

She went over to one of her draws and pulled out some sturdy leather cuffs, her heart pounding in disbelief that she’d be able to pull this off. She shielded the item from him until she turned around and crawled on top of him on the bed. 

He laughed "Leather cuffs? You've been holding out on me, Veronica." 

She roughly took one of his wrists and chained it to the one bed post then did the same to the other, stopping for a moment to smirk at him breathlessly. She had to admit he did look damn hot chained to her bed. She bent down and captured his lips, to which he kissed back with a slight tug on the restraints. 

"So you're into it, huh?" She asked, running her hands across his chest.

She sat up on top of him to peel her bra from herself then she threw it to the floor. He bit his lip with a small whimper, grinding his hips into hers. 

"Yes, God. This is what I wanted from you, for you to be in control of your own life, be who you are."

She ignored his statement, shifting around to slip her panties down from beneath her skirt. She looked back towards him and her heart shuddered at the thought of carrying out her plan.

"Are they tight enough?” She eyed up the restrains “You can't get out no matter how you hard you tried?" 

He grunted as he tugged on them once more but harder, then realised he was completely trapped.

He grinned as his eyes roamed her body "Yeah that's good."

She looked at his naked visage and ran a hand down to circle her clit, needing to relax herself if this was going to work. 

She spoke lowly, surprised of her own words and then convincing herself it was part of the act “You're at my complete mercy now." 

He groaned and rubbed his dick up against her butt, watching her. "Y-yes... Veronica...~"

She moved her hand away and grabbed a hold of his dick then sunk down on him with a moan.

"D-Do you trust me?"

He moaned and moved up into her, gasping lightly. "Oh... Veronica, yes. Yes I do."

She chuckled darkly and said no more. She fucked him slowly as she built up her pleasure. She felt spaced out, she wasn't scared at all knowing what she was about to do. moaned, biting his lip and rolling into her.

"You're so good to me, ah... This is why we're such a good team." 

She would have rolled her eyes at that if she wasn't so far gone in pleasure. Her hands balanced herself on his chest and very slowly moved their way up.

He tugged at the restraints harder, wanting to touch all over her body. "God you feel so good..."

She smirked open-mouthed and stared him in the eyes as she wrapped her hands delicately around his neck and then squeezed. He made a small gasp, surprised and turned on. He watched her, making some choking noises, as she continued to fuck him. 

He tried to speak but couldn’t get the words out. He managed to mouth the word ‘lighter’ but, when she didn’t respond, he realised what was going on. He pulled on the restraints, hard. He had to admit though, he was impressed with her.

She was surprised by herself. She watched in awe at his struggles, groaning louder than she had done before and she sped up her thrusts, maintaining her eye contact. Continuing to fuck him hadn’t been part of her plan. He grinned at her, grinned at what she had become. His vision grew darker and, with what draining energy he had left, he continued to buck into her. She frowned and came to a stop when he continued to reciprocate her thrusts. 

She yelled "You're enjoying this?" 

He smiled and would have laughed if he could. With one last glance before his eyes drifted shut, he looked over her expression. He knew she couldn’t do it. Her fingers loosed on his neck. She looked horrified. Still, darkness tunneled and his eyes drifted shut.

With his last drag of energy, he mouthed ‘Catch you later’.


End file.
